wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tza'Jek
Tza'Jek, (born in the seventh year), is a young, but seemingly experienced jungle troll shaman, herbalist, alchemist and survivalist of the Darkspear Tribe. Through a loss in his family, he was inspired by a new friend to take up arms in Earthen Ring, quickly coming to be known as an initiate of the organisation, enduring the trials and becoming one with the spirits, specialising himself as a novice healer with the power of water. Revering the elements just as much as the loa, he has come to include both into his religious worshippings. Physical Description Tza'Jek resembles well a weathered troll exposed to the great outdoors. His hair is rampant, the most notable part of his form, it is green and grows quite long; tied into a singular large braid, when unleashed has grown down to his lower back. His tusks jut out towards a length of around ten inches, with his long nose following shortly behind. His small beady eyes are coloured a calm blue. Like his nose, his long chin juts downwards. A smallish section of facial hair occupies his chin in the shape of a beard and is green just like his hair. Unlike most of his kin, Tza'Jek stands at a below average height that borders around seven foot. His weight is in a good range, with his body looking athletic in build. His skin is a light blue-green and is contrasted with numerous tattoos occupying his shoulders, in the shape of lightning bolts Tza'Jek's armour is often composed of mainly natural leathers, furs, and cloth with little to no aspects of it looking remotely modern in comparison to many races of Azeroth. His armour is designed to be light in construction, allowing him decently easier movement compared to the much more heavier plate varieties, or chainmail. Bags, trinkets and a set of totems littler his person, finding homes on his busy belt that is strapped around his waist. An axe or two passed down from his family are commonly seen upon him, ready to be used if necessary. Personality Tza'Jek is a kind soul, despite the conflict and death that has plagued his years of youth. Learning well to respect the land, and its inhabitants by his elders, he holds that aspect to himself highly, and proudly. He does his best to present himself as an approachable figure and is happy to have a friendly chat, and doesn't try to harbour an aura of negativity. Despite this, he appears to hold very strong ideals of anti-fel, and anti-undead, viewing them as stark opposition to his believes, especially with recent actions of the forsaken undead. Furthermore, with a forsaken herself in charge of the horde, he has grown discontent with his once beloved people, feeling lost in her lead. Regardless, he does his best to uphold a good existence, as an optimist. He does align heavily with spirit worship, focusing on the various loa of the lands, and elements especially. His skills in survivalism are decently adept, knowing how to live off the land and how to identify deadly natural hazards in the environment. For those who know him best describe Tza'Jek as a positive being, willing to do anything to protect those he loves and is pained when conflict may be needed. But he understands that such conflict may be needed, especially as a shaman who may mediate between the elemental forces. His knowledge in this area is ever-growing, but he holds a fair amount of skill with the spirits. He deposits this power through the four elemental types: Fire, water, air, and water. Despite his focus on the waters as a healer, he by no means restricts himself to it. And has come to weave his skills in the other types too, despite not mastering any. As mentioned, he holds great respect for the elements, even referring to many as loa, where many wouldn't, especially those of water. This form of spiritualism has been further influenced by his curious peaking into Pandaren spirituality. History The little troll entered existence, born within the seventh year to his parents Xumba, and Yim’Jeh, his mother and father respectively. Tza’Jek was not the firstborn to his parents, thus, his eldest brother and sister were the first to be born. In the future, he’d be the elder brother to a younger brother. His mother, Xumba, was an experienced herbalist, using her skills within alchemy as inspired by her still-living father, Dornlek, Tza’Jek’s grandfather. His father, Yim’jeh, was an experienced aspiring hunter, using his skills in survivalism and fishing to bring meals to his family without having to spend the coin to feed them, to the point of leaving nothing go to waste of his kills. Enjoying his early childhood within the Darkspear Islands, Tza'Jek was educated on the values of his land by his elder brother and mother. He was taught of the land’s various herbs and helped his mother in her garden. His grandfather served as a tutor for his family’s spirituality, leading Tza’Jek to embrace his birthland. Learning to love his homeland, skills of herbalism, and basic hunting, he truly experienced a more laid back and happy lifestyle. Using his skills, he was granted his first hunt by the age of ten, using traps and a handy spear to kill a dangerous wild boar. Furthermore, little Tza’Jek saw his talents used in his family’s shop behind the counter, helping to organise their goods. Enjoying a laid back life filled with hopeful spirituality, and optimism of the world, it would surely be tested by the encroaching humans soon found to be warring with many of Tza’Jek’s own kind in rampant hostility. Little Tza’Jek was only a young teenager, and his family found him too young to wield a blade, despite his innocent eagerness to defend his lands. His father instead took up the mantle and went to battle. During his service, he swiftly ended a sizeable amount of humans, killing the Kul Tirans in the name of the Darkspear, and his family. Of course, the young Tza’Jek was awfully worried if the humans would take his father from him, but he was bolstered by his own family. His own grandfather saw a bit of action too, serving on the sidelines as a shamanistic healer, through mojo and his abilities as a minor Witch Doctor. However, despite his family’s valiant efforts during the conflict, the tides grew grim, and with the help of mighty Thrall, his family with many others were rescued and sailed to distant Kalimdor, settling down in the Echo Isles. Tza’Jek, now in his late teens, continued to fester worries about his father’s fate. Thankfully, he arrived on one of the last vessels to these shores, bruised by alive, with a bolstered smile when he realised all of his family was there waiting for him. However, this feeling of reconnected happiness was fleeting, as their new home was under attack once more by the humans, by Admiral Daelin Proudmoore. Fleeing from the Echo Isles, Tza’Jek’s family found a new home within the recently established Orgrimmar. Despite the feeling of disarray amongst the family, they did their best to settle amongst the Horde. Soon enough, the family’s alchemical, herbalism and hunting business saw a revival in this new land. Tza’Jek became employed and helped to bring in a healthy profit for his family. His skills in alchemy grew, learning the basics of elixirs for healing. His father continued to take Tza’Jek and his elder brother Ku’Jan for hunting trips, where Tza’Jek came to revere the land and its elements further. His aging grandfather educated him proper in his shamanistic beliefs, growing accustomed to the family’s worshipped loa. Tza’Jek surely aspired to become a shaman of his own, following in his aforementioned grandfather’s steps. To heal, and revere the land made the young troll feel good. A few years passed by, and the Echo Isles once more were free of hostilities, for now. Tza’Jek’s grandfather and some of his extended family relocated to the islands, while the rest stayed within Orgrimmar’s walls. However, history soon repeated itself once more. This time, the Echo Isles became under threat by one of their own, Zalazane, a friend of Vol’Jin who grew ever corrupted by his own power. In sheer anger and a mix of feelings, Tza’Jek’s elder brother Ku’Jan took up arms in the efforts to retake his tribe’s lands once more. His father would join him too, and they both left for the Echo Isles, bolstered by their own might. With the conflict growing, Tza’Jek’s extended family were relocated safely to Darkspear Strand; now known as Sen’jin Village. Tza’Jek and his family stayed in Orgrimmar, and continued to operate their business in good faith, ever hoping the two will return to them. With Zalazane’s defeat soon washing over the ears of many, their hopes would be fulfilled, but not in the amount they expected. Tza’Jek’s father returned battered and bruised, bringing a flashback to Tza’Jek’s head. This time, his father looked worse off. A distant daze in his eyes, with his right arm replaced by a stump, losing the limb amongst his fighting. The sad news of Ku’Jans death breached his defeated lips, bringing a heavy weight of sadness amongst the family, especially for young Tza’Jek. In their sadness, the family organised a communal burial event with their closest friends, for the departed Ku’Jan and their lost too. Tza’Jek felt honoured to be a part of this, to give a farewell to his departed brother who gave his all to defend his tribe, meant so much to him. Returning to Orgrimmar after the ceremony, Tza’Jek soon fell into a depressive hole within the months to come. Without his brother, he felt truly lost, even more so without his grandfather at a close reach. In his time off from work, he commonly retreated to the new pools of waters within the reformed Valley of Wisdom. He found peace and solace in the area, performing prayers each day. With the place also heavily in the construction of new tauren huts, he volunteered his time to help the kind people out. From this, he made an acquaintance with a tauren by the name of Kahano Rainsinger. Noting the troll in his desperate prayer one day, he approached Tza’Jek, asking of his condition. It was apparent Tza’Jek had been crying, his cheeks still wet from tears for his brother. Tza’Jek came clean of his mental affliction, the hole his brother left when he passed on, and the new lack of direction for his life. He also spoke of the numerous conflicts his childhood, and adolescents were filled with. Learning this, Kahano sacrificed the time of his day to help the troll through deep conversation. These talks continued for a time, with Tza’Jek gaining a new perspective on his brother’s death. They also encompassed topics such as Tza’Jek’s religious curiosities, inspired by the loa and shamanism. Kahano spoke upon his own tenets of shamanism, gaining the troll’s interest. He also spoke upon his membership in the Earthen Ring, putting forth an offer to take the troll to a place of their operation to secure membership for him, further aided by the disastrous cataclysm in everyone’s minds. An allure of positivity grew within Tza’Jek of such a prospect. He accepted the offer, and over the following days, the two planned the fruitful trek, with permission of Tza’Jek’s family, and a strong sense of proudness and support from his grandfather. The two soon set off on their trip, eventually arriving at the location in good timing. Tza’Jek pledged himself, with the support of Kahano to the figures within the Earthen Ring’s theater of operations. They felt driven by the troll’s cause, as with the other new recruits, setting him up as an initiate to be mentored under Kahano. The next several months formed Tza’Jek’s training, he first grew his mind attuned to the healing waters of the world, using this to become a novice healer within Deepholm. Tza’Jek, with a renewed purpose in life came to respect his position very highly, coming to revere the elements too, on par with the numerous loa. With each passing month, the healing streams from his fingers grew stronger, the elements respecting him for it. As the threat of the cataclysm lowered, he saw a minor deployment in Vashj’ir. After a while, Tza’Jek soon found himself returning to his home and family, bringing great stories and joy about his experiences. His family was very, very proud of his achievements for doing his part to heal the world. In privacy, he even brought the news to his brother’s grave, leaving a gift of trinkets. Despite his part in the cataclysm, both he and Kahano knew his teaching was far from over. And with time allowed away from his family store, he was taken on further excursions around the world to take in further knowledge. However, these excursions were cut short when news of his family moving to the neutral port town of Ratchet, and the state of the Horde under Garrosh Hellscream’s tyranny. Hearing whispers of a great rebellion planning to strike against the orc from his tauren mentor, Tza’Jek knew he had to take part for his family, friends, tribe and of course his childhood hero Vol’Jin under the Darkspear Rebellion. Understandingly, Tza’Jek was shaken to his core with fear, with this being his first taste of battle. But, with renewed vigor inspired by his brother, he did his best to valiantly serve with his allies. Using his skills acquired over his life, he saw himself used as a healer upon the sidelines of the Siege of Orgrimmar. Utilising the healing waters of the world to do his part. Thankfully, Tza’Jek survived the conflict, returning home finding grandiose news that Vol’jin was crowned Warchief waiting for him. To celebrate the victory of his kind over the ruthlessness of the now-beaten orc warrior, Tza’Jek’s family hosted a great feast amongst themselves, travelling from Ratchet back to Sen’jin Village for it. Laughter and cheer filled the night as they celebrated with close friends too, even some of Kahano’s kin attended. Following this, Tza’Jek spent some much-needed rest with his family in the shores of Ratchet, getting to know his newborn nephew born to his sister, and her Revantusk partner, befriending him pretty quickly. Despite an origin mixed of different troll types and tribes, he was accepted into the family. With these developments, Tza’Jek, now in his early-to-mid twenties began to come to terms with his brother’s death, doing much in his life in honour of him. While many were adventuring into Draenor, Tza’Jek continued his enlightened studies into shamanism over the next couple of years, growing in skill in the other elemental subtypes, and not just water. During this time he also constructed his set of proper totems with his aging grandfather to act as conduits for the powers of the elements, bolstering his skill with them further. Tza’Jek’s life was relatively free of conflict during this period, with him getting to explore more of the great outdoors, even exploring distant Stranglethorn with his father. Though, a point of mental conflict was to come. During the conflict with the Burning Legion, his childhood hero Vol’jin was sadly mortally wounded, and worse, he had placed the figurehead of the most distrustful of races in his place, Sylvanas Windrunner. Alongside the Kul Tirans, Tza’Jek did not like the forsaken very much, despite the small pity he felt for them in their condition. Their horrid practices of continually raising more into their plight, and inhumane chemical war disgusted Tza’Jek to a deep level. His identity with the Horde was left in pause, with the worry of the demon hordes being more of a worry for now, especially when a small-scale attack was underway in his new home of Ratchet. On a happier note, he offered his aid for free to heal those who might’ve been injured in the ruckus, using this experience to learn some more about goblin culture, growing ever more accustomed to it. The Legion invasion soon came to pass, with rumours of a new material: Azerite. Regardless of his faction woes, he was soon called into action by his old mentor and friend into distant Silithus, to help heal the wound left by the Sword of Sargeras. Despite not helping to heal the wound directly, he aided in other tasks that were handed to him. Sadly, he’d return home with unnerving news abound. The new Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, a figure who Tza’Jek strongly disliked, unleashed a horrid attack upon the Night Elf tree of Teldrassil, an action he viewed rather badly, shaking his horde identity even deeper. Within the last few months, Tza’Jek has grown rather neutral in his faction identity. While personally upholding the tenets of Thrall’s horde, he feels these are totally lost in this new age of his faction, feeling disconnected from it, and rather reminded of a time when Garrosh held the reigns. He has done the best to not let it get to him as much, using the lessons he learned as a younger troll. His focus currently remains on his spiritual and shaman matters, especially his family too, which like him, have been turning more grey in faction allegiance. Furthermore, with neutrality, comes a few extra people he knows of races not commonly associated with the Horde, with many also being neutral shaman. Trivia *Tza'Jek is a common attendee of The Darkmoon Faire. *Tza'Jek, with his family, worships a minor loa in the shape of a spirit crab by the name of Unji, who represents the ocean in his own way, and the life of a fisherman. External Links Tza'Jek's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Troll Category:Darkspear Category:Neutral Category:Shaman Category:Alchemists